


Four Seasons

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook is IA, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Foreshadow ''The Rake'' episode, Gen, Inspired by Vocaloid IA - Four Seasons Song, Jasper Hook is nice and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young James Hook always enjoys being with his mother during all four seasons. Inspired by Vocaloid IA - Four Seasons Song. Captain Hook is IA. The Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''The Rake'' is foreshadowed.





	Four Seasons

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James smiled as his wooden sword contacted another wooden sword repeatedly. He focused on Jasper. ‘’I’ll eventually be Captain James Hook. Not Midshipman James Hook. You won’t always be Captain Jasper Hook.’’ The pirate game ceased after Mrs. Hook appeared. 

‘’It’s time for lunch,’’ Mrs. Hook said to her sons. Her eyes settled on a tree in the yard. Mrs. Hook smiled at the tree’s flowers. ‘’I always like spring. I love seeing flowers and hearing birds.’’ Mrs. Hook approached James before he was in her arms. ‘’I’ll always cherish my sons,’’ she said. She watched as James smiled and released him.

Mrs. Hook and her sons eventually ate lunch under the tree during one summer day. She smiled after James fell asleep in her arms. She glanced at the blue sky. Mrs. Hook enjoyed every minute with her sons.

It was one autumn day when Mrs. Hook viewed James and Jasper raking leaves near the tree. Her eyes widened after James collapsed in her arms. She viewed him resting. She began to relax. Mrs. Hook viewed Jasper holding a rake up. She tilted her head to one side the minute he smiled. 

‘’Rake. The Rake. That’s a good name for a pirate ship,’’ Jasper said. 

Mrs. Hook eventually embraced a trembling James during one winter day. ‘’Are you warm?’’ She smiled while James nodded at a snail’s pace. He began to rest in her arms.

Many years passed before Captain James Hook stood near his mother’s gravestone. He looked to one side, but his mother’s spirit wasn’t present. His eyes settled on the snow-covered gravestone. A memory appeared in Captain Hook’s mind. 

Mrs. Hook smiled and held her youngest son during a winter day. 

‘’Mummy,’’ Captain Hook said in a pitiful tone. There were too many seasons without her. 

 

Captain Hook viewed the empty area by the gravestone. Not one mother’s spirit to embrace him. Many tears ran down his face. He placed his hook and hand on his eyes. Captain Hook began to sob uncontrollably. Another season without his beloved mother. 

 

The End


End file.
